


can you keep the suit on? ;; poe dameron

by kiedisdameron (buckyrogers)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/kiedisdameron
Summary: Distractions were not supposed to diverge the reader’s attention when leading a mission, but Poe Dameron in a suit is enough to do so.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 14





	can you keep the suit on? ;; poe dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well, see you all in hell, my lovelies. I’ve sinned. It’s been a while since I actually wrote some smut, so I’ve had to search for some references. I transformed an old piece of writing of mine into this new one! I hope you like it as much as I do! This is part one! Part two will be posted soon! I tried writing a somewhat sensual lovemaking (not in its entirety)… Also, sorry for any mistakes! Keep in mind that English is not my first language.

The sleepless city lights blazed brightly as the landspeeder accelerated through the crowded streets inside Canto Casino and Racetrack, a complex composed of several casinos and restaurants, including a racetrack and a hotel. You and Poe Dameron, on the backseat, headed back to the hotel you were staying while in Canto Bight. Poe had his head propped against your shoulder as one of your hands slowly caressed his scalp, which caused him to doze off after all the agitation of the night. You watched the high buildings towering over the traffic, the people on the streets, the starry sky even though the bright lights practically erased all of them.

You would never have imagined one day you would be the one leading a mission. At Canto Bight, you had been instructed to investigate Trou Bond’s, a bounty hunter, whereabouts alongside Rontri Estala, Yui Tonk and _“a pilot of your choice, preferably the best pilot in the galaxy”,_ according to General Dameron. Uh, well, better: according to your, uh, hook-up Poe Dameron.

Trou Bond had been capturing Resistance members and allies – scattered across the galaxy in order to restore the New Republic – after the First Order’s defeat at Exegol. The Crescent Royale Casino at Canto Casino and Racetrack seemed to be Bond’s addiction, in which its credits, according to an informant, were commonly lost in endless Sabacc matches. Although the Bounty Hunters’ Guild favoured the Resistance during the Cold War against the First Order, Bond’s loyalty, apparently, lay with the latter.

You averted your dreamy gaze to Poe, smiling softly at his drowsy state. Your other hand rested on his tight, absentmindedly rubbing your thumb over it. Poe had one of his hands loosely wrapped around your waist. He sleepily hid his face in the crook of your neck, lightly pressing his lips against your skin. You hummed quietly at his gesture. Until you reached the hotel, both of you stayed in a comfortable silence. Every now and then, Poe would peck your lips out of the blue, causing you to smile and reciprocate the gesture. However, your kisses were longer, passionate and slightly needy.

The truth was that you had to endure a _**endless**_ night beside Poe in that suit, which had you feeling **_quite_** frustrated. You loved the way it fit him perfectly. Maker, it was driving you crazy how his trousers were just tight enough and how his jacket wrapped around his rather muscular body. You kept biting your lips, pressing them in a thin line as you intently watched him interact with selected humans and creatures.

When both of you stepped out of the landspeeder and reached the inside of the building, meters apart from Rontri and Yui – a temporary fake couple in honeymoon – the hotel hall was strangely quiet compared to the constant buzz of the Crescent Royale Casino. Apart from a few other guests that were on the Canto Casino and Racetrack by the fancy dresses and suits that were around, there were few hotel workers to welcome those who arrived late at night.

It was only after getting to the elevator, seeing the doors close in front of you and leaving you alone inside the machine that your body collapsed in sexual frustration, obliging you to break the silence that had settled between you and Poe by hastily pinning him against the whitish marble elevator wall.

“You know I have a thing for men in suits,” you whispered hoarsely in his ear after kissing the spot right below it. Anticipation burned inside of your longing organism for an unholy carnal conjunction. Trembly fingers. Ragged breath. Hardly noticeable moan at the thought of you fucking in the elevator, his tie askew, the button up shirt half undone, and the jacket long forgotten on the whitish marble floor. “And I had to watch you the whole fucking night in this one.”

“W-What?” Poe stuttered, a confused gaze wandering through your features as though it revealed the mystery behind your sudden movement. Well, as a matter of fact, there was no mystery, but a sexually frustrated hook-up pinning him against the whitish marble elevator wall, mission hastily buried inside your brain. You delicately dragged your fingers down his black tie, inciting involuntary reactions from him, a slight buckle of hips that would have been unnoticed if sexual frustration did not pump through your arteries and veins. Poe gulped quietly, intently watching your fingers slide down his abdomen to pull at the waistband of his trousers underneath his jacket.

“Maker, **_stop_** ,” Poe warned sternly, his intense – and anxious – gaze locking with yours as he firmly pulled your hand away. Another buckle of his hips betrayed him, causing you lips to smirk. Your faces were so close, you could smell a faint scent of alcohol on Poe’s breath.

“Or what?” You asked innocently against his lips, skin dragging against one another. “Are you ripping this dress from me right in an elevator, Poe? Are you, darling?”

“Fuck,” he exhaled in frustration, taking one of his hands to his wavy hair and sliding it through his locks. All the tiredness from before due to the endless investigation was completely gone from his bones, anticipation shooting through his arteries and veins.

“Hm, you do want me out of this dress, don’t you, Poe?” You laughed quietly, capturing his lips in a slow and sensual kiss when the elevator dinged, and a masculine voice announced the floor number. Fingers eagerly explored each other’s body, pretending to venture in undiscovered land when, in fact, minds easily traced paths along layers of clothes which hid mapped territory. You stumbled out of the elevator when the doors ghosted open, pulling at your dress to prevent yourself from stepping over it. The hallway was eerily silent. The buzz caused by your noisy surrounding at the casino insistently rang inside of your skull, annoyingly contrasting with the silence engulfing you. The corridor lights were off until you stepped under a sensor, causing all the dim yellow lights to quickly lit up. Poe’s hands eagerly searched for your body, a light in the dark, pinning you against the nearest hallway wall.

“You look stunning in this dress, YN, I must admit it,” he had his hands on your waist, his eyes eagerly met yours once again, trying to find the same needy feeling hidden inside of them. “But, yes, I’d rather see you out of it.”

You laughed loudly as he stole a kiss from your slightly-lipstick-smeared lips. “Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Dameron? Oh, hm, **_General_** Dameron?”

Poe Dameron bit his bottom lip. He nearly missed your lips as his were a tad too far left and his nose bumped against yours, but he persisted. You maneuvered your mouth into position, tilting your head so that your lips could meet firmly and happily at last. “Maybe eat you out in this suit? Would you like that?”

“Oh, Maker, **_shut up_**. Fuck. Fuck, Poe,” a hiss escaped from your lips – which dangerously seemed a **_whine_** –, a breathless laugh escaping from your lips as your eyes averted to both sides of the empty corridor. “Y-Yes. Fuck, yes, I’d **_love_** it.”

“Hell, you surely would, wouldn’t you?”

You could feel arousal menacingly pulsing in your arteries and veins, making your fingers tremble in desire as shivers shot through your bones. “Are you going to make me feel good? So good that I’ll moan your name until dawn while you eat me out?”

“You bet, **_darling_**.”

You and Poe hurried to your hotel room not being able to keep your hands off each other, stealing kisses and sharing the same burning desire. Again, he pushed you to the nearest hallway wall as you reached your room door, crashing his lips against your neck. He hungrily bit at your skin and sucked faint hickeys as he blindly tried to find the slot to push the card in and unlock the door.

“So eager, aren’t we?” You teased, pulling the card from his fingers, and pushing it hard in the slot as he kept kissing your neck, warm breath hitting your skin. You pushed the door open and your lips met once again in a quick kiss. Poe held on to your body as you entered the room and slammed your fingers against the light switch, repeatedly missing the buttons until they accidentally pressed against them, turning on a few of the yellow lights.

“Maker, I could look at you in this suit forever,” you moaned against his lips, strings of saliva connecting them to yours, a vital connection. Heat rose to your cheeks as your tongue touched his, quick and electric and delicious, then firmer, more determined, more curious about the heat that lay within. Your palms, lightly pressed against his flushed cheeks, were unable to stay still. Your fingers hurriedly wandered through his nape to his shoulders and arms, only to diverge to his black tie, eagerly pulling at it. Simultaneously, Poe’s lips trailed from your lips to your jawline and neck, your eyes closed in bliss as his mouth worked wonders on your skin, an empty canvas for him to paint a saliva masterpiece on.

Clumsily pacing blindly inside the room, you kicked your uncomfortable high heels off; Poe got rid of his jacket and the pair of shoes, kicking it aside. His hands eagerly wandered to your back, looking for the dress zipper. You turned your back to him in order to help him find it easily. As he slid the zipper down, he delicately kissed your shoulders, letting his lips wander through your skin, sending shivers through your bones.

His arms wrapped around your nearly naked figure, except from your undergarments. Your heightened senses caused adrenaline to pump inside your arteries and veins. The physical stimulus from his lingering touch on your skin caused soft whines to claw at your throat, sharp breaths to abandon your lungs and shivers to escalate your bones. Saliva smeared around your lips and chin as your mouths met in passionate kisses. Wet sounds repeatedly echoed around the dimly lit room, mingled with ragged breathing and eager touching each other’s body.

Pulling you slowly towards the bed, his lips brushed yours, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale your breath, feel the warmth of your skin, and the taste of your lipstick. His tongue entered your mouth, smearing saliva all around your lips as you tenderly kissed, every now and then bumping your noses.

“C-Can you keep the suit, Poe?” you quietly, ashamedly, and anxiously asked.

“Yes, darling,” Poe nodded, pressing his lips against yours again. Soft and moist and hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment.

Your fingers wrapped around the black tie, losing it around his neck. He carefully pushed you against the bed, making you seat on the edge of the mattress, leaning his hands on either side of you and inching forward as your lips met once again in a filthy kiss. It was needier and messier. Your tongues mingled and your breaths ran shorter. You cupped Poe’s face as he knelt against the soft mat at the end of the bed. Your heart beat faster and faster at the intimacy of your carnal conjunction. It seemed your souls mingled, opening Pandora’s box to reveal its contents, tasting and feeling every one of them in their own sensual way.

Poe’s fingers slowly but firmly travelled up your thighs, spreading your legs open to position himself between them. “Where do you want my hands, love? Show me where you want my hands,” he whispered against your lips, hot breath hovering between the shallow space between you both. Your gaze met his, sharing an intense emotional closeness and vulnerability.

Your fingers softly wrapped around his, pulling them to your breasts loving the tingling sensation that his touch caused on your body. Both of Poe’s hands lightly squeezed them, massaging your skin as his mouth trailed moist kisses from your jawline to your collarbones. Your breath hitched, a whimper escaped from your lips, as his beard faintly scratched your left nipple. His right hand descended to rest on your waist. You propped yourself on the heels of your palms as Poe’s lips delicately wrapped around your left nipple, smearing saliva around it and lightly grazing his teeth on it.

“O-Oh, oh, yes,” you whispered, your ragged breath abandoned your lungs in eagerness. “That’s it, baby.”

“Hm, hm,” Poe hummed against your skin, fingers tensing at the praise. His brown eyes averted to yours when your left fingers dived in his wavy locks. Purposefully, he sustained your gaze, popping your sensitive nipple out of his mouth. “Yes, baby, yes. Come here, come here, I have an idea.”

Maneuvering your mingled bodies throughout the room, Poe collapsed against a brown leather armchair, head resting against its high back cushion. What a delicious sight. You could **_crawl_** to him, a mere king’s servant. His trousers strained against his thighs, his button-up shirt pulled sleeves exposed his quite veiny forearms, his chest was merely visible because of the top open buttons, his crumbled tie lay askew over his partially exposed chest, curls adorably fell over his foheread. “Come here. On my lap, darling.”

As Poe’s fingers motioned for you to sit on his thigh, a rush of excitement caused your lungs to inhale sharply. **_Maker_**. Although barely perceptible, Poe observed the inconscient reactions emanating from your body: left palm fingers clenched in a fist, right palm fingers – wrapped around his own fingers – momentarily weakened their grip, a sharp inhale, a flourishing anticipation spark in your eyes, a giddy smile on saliva moistened lips. **_Fuck_**.

“Are you sure, Poe? What if… What if we… I mean, **_I_** ruin the suit?”

“What if I want you to ruin the suit, YN?”

Well, indeed. What if he **_wanted_** you to ruin the suit? You’d gladly ruin it. No second thoughts. You gingerly sat on his right thigh, both of you huddled together on the brown leather armchair feeling the warmth of each other’s skins. His hands patiently rested on your thighs, delicately squeezing them as your lips moulded into another moist kiss. Heat flushed between your bodies and gasps for air quietly – and repeatedly – echoed around the room. Your noses bumped against one another as your heads moved in synchrony in search for **_something_** , an exchange of cosmic energies capable of merging two bodies into one. Oh, the intimacy of the moment, the delicate gestures, the exchanged glances of adoration increased your heartbeat tenfold.

“You know what? This goddamn armchair seems like a throne,” you mumbled against his lips, arms wrapped around his neck, flushed chest pressed against his.

Poe giggled adorably, stealing a kiss from the corner of your lips before clearing his throat, “So, my queen, would you ruin my suit? **_Please_**?”

“Since you asked **_so_** nicely, my king,” you provoked, a playful smirk plastered on your lips while guiding them towards his jawline. You sucked on his skin, delicately – and occasionally – nibbling it, painting an empty canvas. The low wet sounds escaping from your mouth caused Poe to tighten his grip on your thighs, while his own thights eagerly – and occasionally – buckled against your left knee.

“Move, baby, come on. Ride me, ride my thigh,” Poe desperately whispered against your right shoulder between soft and delicate kisses on your skin causing you to shudder at the desperation in his tone. **_Fuck_** , yes. His hands jauntily glided up towards your buttocks causing your thigh muscles to immediately contract, a reflex response to his lingering touch. Your upper body was supported by your knees and calves firmly pressed against the leather surface of the armchair seat, allowing your thighs to freely move against Poe’s clothed one.

The thought of thigh riding Poe Dameron in a suit was **_overwhelming_**. Fuck. The thought alone caused you to shiver in excitement, your grip around his neck tightening as you left a harsh bite on his neck. Nevertheless, the reality of thigh riding Poe Dameron developing before your eyes was enough to make you come undone right then and there. Gladly, Poe shared the same anticipation, noticeable by the whimpers leaving his mouth – accompanied by whispered “ _yesses_ ” and the exchange of _more_ hot and breathy and passionate kisses – as your mouth insistently painted a masterpiece on his skin. A fucking Louvre Museum worthy masterpiece.

“Please, move, b–” Poe whimpered loudly as you began to move your hips, thrusting them slowly towards his crotch – knees **_deliciously_** bumping against his strained cock. “Oh, damn, yes. Yes, yes, **_yes_** , baby. Grind against my thigh. That’ right. Use me.”

“I love how vocal you are, honey,” you lovingly smiled at him, hands disentangling from his neck to hold his flushed face between them. “I love how vocal you a– Oh, yes, **_yes_**. Press my hips against your tights. Guide me,” you repeated against his lips, sensually nibbling his bottom lip between your teeth before sharing a desperate breathy kiss with him.

The pleasurable friction between your cunt and the fabric of your panties against Poe’s clothed thigh was something beyond comprehension, a mystery greater than any undiscovered physical phenomenon, a heavenly energy flowing through every artery and vein inside of your body. An energy capable of bursting your physical existence to splinters.

“Yes, fuck, yes, yes, **_yes_** ,” you filthily – and repeatedly – moaned. Head inched backwards, eyes closed in pure bliss, mouth open, back slightly arched towards Poe’s chest, causing your nipples to brush against his chest. **_Maker_**. “Can I suck on your fingers? Please?”

“Hell, yes,” Poe breathlessly laughed before gulping in excitement, amused at the **_intensity_** of the carnal conjunction. At that very moment, he was sure that opening Pandora’s box would never make him feel so elated than your moans, your kisses, and your body **_using_** him for its own pleasure. Fuck. His mind desperately tried to memorize every single stimulus inflicted upon his body as though indispensable for his survival in the comos.

His right hand abandoned your buttock to meet your lips, thumb smearing saliva over it. A beautiful mess. A masterpiece. He bit his bottom lip, supressing a moan when you eagerly and vigorously sucked on the tip of his thumb while ruthlessly rutting against him. Your thighs squeezed his while thrusting against the fabric of his trousers. Pleasure pumping through your arteries and veins threatening to explode them in endless tissue fragments.

“Yes, baby,” Poe gulped a breathless moan before roaming his tongue on your skin, sucking at your neck. “Yes, use me. Use me, darling. Get yourself off on my suit. I want to feel your damp panties soaking it. Ruin it, fucking ruin it. Do you hear me?”

“Hm, hm,” you managed to whimper around his finger, releasing it after harshly biting his skin. Forward, backward, forward, backward. “Yes, yes, fuck, I hear you.” Forward, backward, forward, backward.

“Stop, **_stop_** ,” Poe harshly mumbled against your collarbones. His left palm fingers squeezed themselves between your panties and his trousers. “Oh, oh, you’re **_dripping_** , baby. Fucking dripping.”

“Take them off, take them off, please,” you pleaded, rushing to your feet. Your mind malfunctioned, incapable of adequately interpreting the amount of lust combusting inside of your body. Hell, flames. You were in flames. So was Poe Dameron. His lustful eyes met yours in pure adoration. The desperation plastered across your face mirrored his, which prompted him to obey you, directing his fingers to the waistband of your panties. Hooking them around it, he glided them through your thighs, letting them pool around your feet as his lips explored your abdomen and your upper tights.

“O-Oh, Poe… Oh, f-fuck, yes, yes,” you brokenly moaned, crying out in desperation when he pressed your bare cunt against his trousers. Simultaneously, his hips buckled against your left knee, a soft whimper escaping from his bitten lips. You closed your eyes and exhaled heavily when he guided your hips through his damp trousers.

“Oh, someone’s eager to fucking use me,” he chuckled, harshly squeezing your thighs between his fingers.

“I had to look at you in this fucking suit the whole fucking night. Don’t act like you fucking didn’t expect it.”

“Oh, I didn’t expect it,” he uttered in a raspy tone, making your body tingle at the sounds. “How was I supposed to fucking know you had a kink for me in a suit?”

“Maker, I’m glad you know now,” you answered annoyed at the slow and teasing pace set by his hands. Poe had his brown eyes glued on you, intently watching you fall apart as he bit lips at the sight, particularly at your heaving chest, hardened nipples, sensitive breasts. He grazed his teeth against your right nipple, trapping it between them. “Becaus– Oh, honey, yes, **_ye_** s…. Hm, yes, fuck. Because… I wasn’t going to be all worked up for **_nothing_**.”

“I just didn’t know the suit would be such a turn on for you,” he whispered against your breast after popping your nipple out of his mouth, kissing and licking, oh, so close to it.

“I thought… Fuck, I thought we were never leaving,” you complained, rutting your hips harder against his. The wetness dripping from your cunt dampened his trousers, which increased the stimulus inflicted upon your body. Again, he nearly missed your lips and his nose bumped against yours when his saliva moistened lips abandoned your breast.

“Oh, poor YN,” Poe teased, smiling at the sight of your vivid desperation. Forward, backward, forward backward, forward, backward. “Guess I have to make it up to you, yeah? Are you coming on my thigh? Fuck, I want you to come on my thigh. I can feel your dripping cunt against my thigh. Baby, you’re **_ruining_** these trousers.”

“Am… A-Ah, hm… Am I?” you teased. Forward, backward, forward backward, forward, backward. “Oh, love, I’m **_sorry_**.”

Forward, backward, forward backward, forward, backward. Unable to control his muscles, Poe repeatedly buckled against your left knee, he, himself, getting off on the sight of you using him for your own pleasure.The abysm your mind thirstily searched for stretched before your feet. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes” you incoherently whispered. The words repeatedly fell from your lips, mingling with desperate cries of pleasure. It was the earth, the mountains, the tigers, the rivers that flowed into the lakes, the lake that became the sea. The abysm. Forward, backward, forward backward, forward, backward.

“Baby, baby… **_O-Oh_** , hm, hm, yes, yes, yes!”

You fell.

“Maker, YN!”

He fell.

Poe swallowed your desperate cry mingled with moans in breathy kisses, drowning them in his own pleasure vocalization. Wet sounds reached your ears, overwhelming your senses. Time stopped. Hips thrusted violently against one another. Poe’s trousers dampness amplified the incoherence of falling into the abysm. Heavy breathing. Fuck. Free fall. Pain. Fuck. Pain was so close to pleasure. Another thrust. Fuck. Overstimulation dragged a loud cry from your throat.

“Maker… Fuck, baby…” you dizzily laughed, resting your left cheek against Poe’s right shoulder. He shared the moment with you, wrapping his arms around your sweaty body, holding yourself against his flushed chest. Your hips spasmed violently whenever it merely approached his thigh, muscles burning in pain. “Fuck, I’m combusting. I’m fucking combusting.”

Poe pressed feathery kisses to your right shoulder, “Was it good, honey? You soaked my pants, are you proud of yourself? Are you proud of ruining my **_favourite_** suit? Of making me cum untouched?”

The air filling your lungs was knocked out of them at his words, causing you to avert your gaze to his crotch, which bore a dark irregular stain. “Oh, Poe, I’m certainly proud. Oh, you **_deserved_** it, love,” you provoked, licking his sweaty neck before sucking his skin into your mouth. A saliva mess. “You deserved it for obliging me to look at you in this fucking suit the whole fucking night. By the way, are your trousers tight?”

Poe whined. Your knee occasionally bumped against his cock, delicately brushing against it. As though trying to ignore the overstimulation, he insistently sucked on your collarbone up to your neck in moist and hot kisses. Your right palm wrapped around the askew tie around his neck while your lips worked on his skin before you single-handedly tried to unbutton his button-up shirt. Poe’s fingers strongly dig into your thigh at the contact of your fingers with the skin underneath the button-up shirt. The thrilling sensation of your fingers working on new territories threateningly pulled him to the edge of the abysm **_again_**.

Absentmindedly, your fingers climbed down his chest, opening the button-up shirt. His abdomen heaved anxiously, sensitive to any electric discharge caused by the touch of your fingers. He gasped, gulped, moaned, whined as your fingers palmed Poe’s shaft through his trousers. He exhaled heavily, buckling against your fingers. Up, down, up, down. “Oh, darling, if you could look at yourself right now. All **_whiny_** and **_lost_**. Let me take these trousers off? Please, baby? Even though you look delicious in them, I’d prefer your cock in my mouth.”

The words, the ghostly pressure on his cock, your sweaty bodies merging into one. Too much. Poe’s breath hitched, muscles causing him to wince due to the overstimulation. You smirked. His lustful eyes dreamily gazed at your right palm repetitvely rubbing his softening dick in a delicate but firm motion. Up, down, up, down. Suddenly waking up from the foggy dream he had been trapped into, Poe inhaled. His fingers traveled from your thighs to push the button-up shirt from inside his trousers. The action encouraged you to unbutton the latter, quickly pulling the button opne and the zipper down. You pulled yourself up from the armchair intertwining your fingers with Poe’s in order to pull him from it either. Getting to his feet, he paced towards you, holding your face between his hands before moulding his lips into yours.


End file.
